


逆转关系 (试水温篇)

by jaesyluv122



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Newtmin, minewt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesyluv122/pseuds/jaesyluv122
Summary: 现代 AUNC-17OOC





	逆转关系 (试水温篇)

男孩们对宿舍有门禁这一回事并不怎么在意，两个大男生一身酒气，走起路来也不怎么稳，男孩们好不容易打开了进到宿舍，其中一个男孩搀扶着看上有些醉的男孩走到床边，眼看就快靠到床边的时候，本来没什么提得起力的男孩一个施力把身边的人压到床上，而自己是把他压在身下的，身下的人一脸不解地望着身上的人，那个好看的金发在昏暗的寝室里看的不怎么明显，但是他在自己耳边温热的气息，一阵暧昧来袭让自己也有些措手不及。

“Minho...你想要吗？”  
“Newt….你醉了，快起来..”  
身下的男孩松开微皱的浓眉，笑了出来，轻轻地推开身上的人，但是身上的男孩却一动不动地，从窗外透过薄薄的窗帘洒落进来的月光，Minho依稀可以看清楚金发男孩脸上的笑容，带点魅惑，就像个想恶作剧的小恶魔一样。  
“你以为我一直都不知道你在我换衣服的时候都在我身后看得眼睛也不眨吗？难道...你不想要吗？”  
金发男孩把手慢慢地往下移，滑到了两人胯下之间，  
Newt确实一直在点火，他的手在那个已经燃烧起来的地方大胆地搓揉，他说话时故意在耳边吐露的温热，还有他的每一字每一句，都是一场让人无法拒绝的诱惑。

“所以你知道...你不介意让我....上你？”  
Minho倒是丝毫看不出任何异样，只是手重重地掐着金发男孩隔着牛仔裤的翘臀。  
金发男孩的舌尖调皮地舔舐着黑发男孩的耳垂，湿热的温度，有更多温度来到了身下那股燃烧起来的地方。  
“Minho...fuck me…”  
面对金发男孩的邀请，黑发男孩要是拒绝的话，可就太不给面子了。

床上两幅赤裸裸交叠的身躯，担心夜阑人静的激烈运动会引起隔壁寝室的怀疑，金发男孩使劲地忍住流连在嘴边的呻吟，而身上的人倒是毫不介意的掐着金发男孩的细腰在他身上驰骋，金发男孩咬着自己的手臂承受着黑发男孩强而有力的撞击，脸上的情潮和带点雾气的眼角是最好的催情剂，让黑发男孩更卖力地抽插着。有几刻金发男孩都开始怀疑自己被撞得魂魄都不齐了。临近高潮的时候。黑发男孩拉开了金发男孩搭在嘴上的手臂，狠狠地吻着金发男孩，彼此嘴角的呻吟一点不漏的被逼吞回肚里，身下的动作却越发快速，在黑发男孩感觉到自己的腹部沾上温热的液体之后的片刻，金发男孩感受著身上的人在自己身體內越發猛烈的撞擊，敏感的地方在此刻更是不堪一擊，直到被填滿的地方似乎更飽滿了，身上的人才停下來。

“怎样？对我还满意吗？”  
Minho望着瘫在床上大汗淋漓的金发男孩，脸上还是红红的，有些无神地喘着气，似乎还没从那个激战之中回神过来。  
“嗯...太舒服了。嗯..”  
Minho从他的身体退了出来，把自己身上的安全套取了下來打了個結丟了進垃圾桶。他轉過身从对方的衣柜里拿了个毛巾给床上的人，自己也拿了自己挂在门上的蓝色毛巾。  
“不洗一洗吗？”  
Minho转身进入浴室以前看了一样依旧在床上喘着气的金发男孩，金发男孩别过脸望着那个同样赤裸着身躯的黑发男孩拿着毛巾搭在肩上，  
“浴室只有一间..”  
“我不介意...一起洗”  
“好啊...”  
Minho的用意，Newt倒是大方地接受了邀请。

 

浴室里的淋浴间并不太大，两个男孩挤了进去，却正中下怀地可以紧紧地贴紧对方。  
热水让整个浴室充满了水蒸气，淋浴间的玻璃也蒙上一层薄薄的雾水，两幅紧靠的身躯依稀可以看得出轮廓。  
黑发男孩似乎还没得到满足，掐着金发男孩的腰忘我地进入，金发男孩双臂撑着淋浴间里冰冷的瓷砖，稳住自己不跌倒。热水打湿了两人，似乎让Minho的进入也无比顺利。

“嗯....Min…嗯....唔...”  
金发男孩忍耐著自己的自然反應，深怕那些流露出的呻吟被人聽見一樣。他被身后的人别过自己的脸，那些来不及吐露的呻吟就那么被封在嘴里。

那一晚Newt大胆邀请之后，两人第二天像往常一样上课吃饭，相处方式并没有太大的改变。只是彼此偶尔一个眼神就知道，或许他们又是时候可以来一炮。


End file.
